Shattering Him
by Ravenus
Summary: Ryo makes a final decision and it seems so simple. But there is more to it and it needs Dee to fix it. Angst! Romance. M for language  and content in later chapters . Reviews are love!
1. All good things come to an end

Title: Shattering him

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake, Ryo or Dee.

Pairing: Ryo x Dee

Rating: M for language

AN: Sorry for making Ryo seem ooc. Explanation will follow.

SN: Hello reader! Please note that this is my second account due to privacy reasons. If you are interested in more stories (mostly Harry Potter, some Fake and YnM) please contact me via PM and I will gladly let you have the name of my old account.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

All Dee could do was stare at her. Her beautiful face, her rich blond hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple dress but it highlighted her beauty. She was one of the women Dee would turn around to look at. But all he could do was stare. Narrow eyed, mouth open, heart pounding, then stopping.

"This is a joke, Ryo, right? Not a good one but a joke...", he felt his voice crack and it became smaller with every word.

"Wait in the car, Stella, please?", Ryo said calmly to her. "I will be there in five minutes." The two man looked at each other, Ryo calm, his face a mask and Dee emotion all over. It hurt so damn much. He had tried to stay cool but he could not.

"Five minutes? You think it only takes five minutes to sort this out?", Dee whispered, once they heard the door click into it's lock. "You just need five minutes to rip my heart apart? What would you do if we had ten minutes? Eat me alive?"

"Dee, there is no need to be sarcastic. You knew this day would come...", Ryo said, still looking as if he didn't even care. Dee gasped and his hurt turned into anger. He was not really sure what would happen now, he was afraid. Of everything.

"No I did not know!", he screamed, an outburst so loud and violent Ryo took a step back. Dee's fists clenched at his side, his heart drummed in his chest, right now all he wants is to punch Ryo in the stomach, strike that handsome face with his fist and make him bleed. Destroy his beauty. "You know fucking well how much I love you, Ryo! I never even looked at another man or woman. I didn't even consider when I was horny like hell. All I wanted was you and you know it, Ryo!", he screamed like a madman his voice getting a dangerous edge.

"I told you I was straight from the beginning. Your fault to lay all your hopes on me. Please don't make this any harder on yourself, Dee. What am I supposed to do? Stay alone for the rest of my life because you claim to be in love with me?"

Ryo's words shocked Dee to no end. Suddenly he felt the tears stream down his face. His voice failed him and again he just stared. This was it. This was the end. "All the times you melted into my kisses, into my embraces it was a fake? You felt nothing?" he asked and Ryo just nodded but avoided Dee's eyes.

"I have to go, Stella is waiting for me." Ryo just answered and turned to leave a broken-hearted Dee to himself. When he grabbed the doorhandle Dee could not hold back.

"You fucking bastard!" he yelled when the door closed behind the person he loved more than his own life. When he was sure Ryo was out of the house he broke down falling to his knees on the spot bending over in horrible pain. If someone had shot him it would have hurt less than this. He wasn't able to breathe properly, his lungs unable to take another breath. For a moment he felt dizzyness creep into his head and the raven-haired man felt like suffocating. His heart beat so slow and painful that it felt like dying. A sob escaped his lips while he squeezed his eyes shut to unsuccessfully prevent the tears from drowning him.

"Ryo..." he sobbed and let himself fall to the floor. He truly had thought that he had a chance. Ryo had responded to his kisses, opened his lips for a man he did not feel anything for? "Bastard!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sitting in the car next to Stella Ryo took a deep breath. The haunted look in Dee's eyes and the pain shook his whole being.

"Is everything all right?" Stella asked and woke Ryo from his thoughts.

"Yes. From now on it is.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

TBC

Reviews are very much appreciated. 'Loves'


	2. Stranger to himself

Title: Shattering him

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake, Ryo or Dee.

Pairing: Ryo x Dee

Rating: M for language

AN: Sorry for making Ryo seem ooc. I like him and he does not do things without a reason! Yes, this is getting better!

SN: Hello reader! Please note that this is my second account due to privacy reasons. If you are interested in more stories (mostly Harry Potter, some Fake and YnM) please contact me via PM and I will gladly let you have the name of my old account.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dee was sitting on his sofa, his hands in his lap, his head bent down and his eyes closed. How had it come to this? Whenever he had kissed Ryo it had felt so damn right and Ryo had responded, kissed him back. Hell, he even had started two or three kisses, not much but if he had no feelings for Dee why would he do it? Why hadn't he pushed Dee away from the start? Ryo was not the type of person who would make another suffer for his own pleasure...

At least that was what Dee had thought of his partner. He seemed so compassionate and sometimes naive even if Dee very well knew Ryo was everything but naive. Perhaps that was the point. With this beautiful face of his he could fool everyone. Especially someone who was in love with him.

The raven-haired man had tried to talk to his „mother" but talking about Ryo made it worse. He had broken down in front of her, crying his eyes and heart out... He had called in sick at the precinct. Seeing Ryo now was no option. Another sigh escaped his lips. He wanted to be alone. Maybe for the rest of his miserable life. Right now he could not believe that he would ever love someone as much as he loved Ryo. Without surprise he noticed that he was sobbing again and felt the tears on his face.

And what a beautiful woman she was... Ryo would love her deeply. Dee had no chance and knowing that made it even worse.

Dee heard the phone ring. 5 times...6 times...20 times... He was in no mood to talk to anyone but whoever let his phone ring so damn long would have a reason, right. His heart skipped a beat when he thought that it could be Ryo but when he saw the number on the phone his hopes crashed. It was the precinct and if he was right this was JJ's extension... Grumbling he glared at the phone. This man tried to reach him now? When he was vulnerable? JJ's was desperate to get laid by Dee but that was too much, even for this annoying person.

Sighing Dee picked up the phone. "Laytner." he said and his own voice sounded just so wrong to his ears. Absent, rough, sad, tired... nothing like the old Dee. When Ryo had left him, he had taken his good mood and positive attitude with him. Perhaps it would never come back, he thought bitterly. 'I want him. So much...' Then he heard JJ's voice. The younger cop sounded confused and his tone was edgy.

"Dee... I heard it from Ryo. I'm so sorry. And please believe me, this is no lie! I really think you two are great together." Right, that was exactly what Dee wanted to hear right now. He grumbled and JJ took the hint. He seemed extremely out of character to Dee. "Okay, okay. Listen! Ryo was here and he acted so strange..."

Dee snorted and interrupted JJ harshly. "This seems to become a habit lately."

"Easy Dee. He said that we shall take good care of you and watch you closely. At first I thought it was just his bad conscience but there was more to it. He took a pen and a sheet and just wrote "surveillance" . He handed me the paper and looked at me so intense that I knew something is just wrong." Dee listened more closely now. JJ might be annoying at times but he was a good cop and knew when things got nasty.

"What do you mean?" Dee inquired. "Is he afraid I might kill myself?" That thought had crossed his mind more than one time but it never stayed long. Dee just was not the type to do something that stupid and Ryo knew.

"No, Dee. It wasn't that trivial." both had switched to their professional mode and Dee refrained from giving a dry comment on his death being trivial. "It was like he wanted to tell me something but...couldn't. He wanted me to read between the lines. He is in trouble Dee and from what he told me I guess you are in even greater trouble. At least if I got him right..." His voice went smaller as if he was thinking. Dee was still, too for some minutes thinking where this might leave him. Then he remembered what Ryo had done to him and he grit his teeth.

"If he is in trouble he can handle it himself just great. And as far as I am concerned I can, too. He made it very, very clear that he doesn't care anymore." Dee snapped. JJ sighed.

"I thought we can talk about this like cops and not like dumped lovers." That hit a spot. Dee went rigid and closed his eyes, one hand slowly massaging his forehead. This was deep shit. Ryo had hurt him and it affected his straight thinking. The raven-haired man was a good cop like his colleagues but he was also a very emotional person. Normally emotion did not interfere with his cool mind but when it came to Ryo... He was distracted.

"Right JJ. Look, I will be very careful and have my eyes open. But I do not need surveillance. I'm a big guy and take care of things myself." He was sure JJ rolled his eyes at the other end of the line.

"Diana was in the bureau, too when Ryo was here. She had seen him leave and with just one look she knew that something was terribly wrong. You know she has an intuition for things like that. And one more thing: Ryo took off the whole next month. He handled the papers to Rose and left without another word not waiting for a positive or negative decision on his holidays... Dee, this is the strangest thing. Keep your eyes open and take care."

"Yeah, will do. Bye JJ." With that Dee hung up and walked out of the living room onto the fire escape to smoke. He watched the people below, small like ants and hurrying around oh so nervous. And he was up here watching them...

Ryo was out of the precinct for at least a month. Perhaps he was preparing to change his workplace. Or he wanted to move to joyland with beautiful Stella cuddling and snogging the whole day in the sun being happy the rest of his life while Dee was left alone his heart left to bleed out.

But if JJ was right and Ryo was more than I-just-broke-Dee's-heart-strange perhaps there was a chance for Dee to get him back into his arms. Or not. Even if something was wrong he would not leave this woman when it was over... Dee sighed. But he still loved Ryo so much and if he was in trouble he wanted to help him. He still would die for this man his feelings hadn't changed. And if Ryo was happy with this woman perhaps Dee would get over with it. He really WANTED Ryo to be happy... This decision was easier than he thought and if Ryo was not in the precinct his beautiful face would not distract Dee from his work.

Dee tossed the cigarette off the building and watched it fall. Then he grabbed his coat and left the lonely flat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ryo just sat there and stared at the wall in anger. He felt defeated, tired, lonely. He really was a bastard for he was weak and unable to fight. He couldn't do anything it was like sitting in theater watching a play and being unable to interfere because he was tied to his chair in the first row. He was in the middle of it all even if this was not about him. Not really but he played the worst part in this.

'Please God' he thought 'Please let him understand.' A tear escaped his eyes. This was like being muted when all he wanted to do was scream.

Stella watched him closely. When she saw his distress she walked over to him.

"Shh, shh, handsome one. Everything will be alright." She placed a kiss on his forehead but he did not react. "I will make it better. You will see, darling."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

TBC

I hope I did not make it worse. I have a direction in mind where this will lead. Please have patience I will solve all mysteries sooner or later.

Please review! -Thank you!


	3. Listen!

AN: Wow, there are still people who like Fake. Thank you for reviewing! I really, really appreciate it!

Listen!

Dee sat behind the wheel of his car and grimly stared out onto the road. It had begun to rain a few minutes ago and despite the late hour it was still crowded on the streets. Traffic was slow and he felt trapped in his car. He should haven taken the subway... He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts but now he was. Drumming with his thumbs on the wheel he contemplated what had happened.

Ryo has made a decision. He wasn't interested. So why had it looked like he was opening up to Dee? All this reactions and all the situations in which he did not flee from Dee had been a fake or what had it been? Dee shook his head, he simply did not understand. He was not the only one feeling anything. He may be dump sometimes but he could read people because it was a part of his job and he did not leave this ability at the station in the evening and went home without it. Ryo WAS interested but he denied. Perhaps Stella was just a way to try to convince himself.

Then there was Ryo's strange behaviour towards JJ. The young man was a good cop, too, and when he said that something was more than wrong somethin WAS more than wrong. And both Dee and JJ knew that the latest events had something to do with it. Things like this just don't happen at the same time by coincidence. This was what gave Dee hope otherwise he would be sitting in his apartment and staring down the walls. And he hoped that his hope was not useless.

He would fight to get Ryo back. He had fought so often to get to this man. He had offered comfort and advice when he needed it. And they still were partners. There was a loyalty no one could deny. So if Ryo needed help he would help him.

But how was it all connected? Or was it? Doubts were eating Dee up and he grabbed the wheel harder. He was nearly there he could see the station from here and he hated that traffic stopped a few meters before he reached his destination. Maybe Ryo was just overreacting and everything was exactly as it seemed. Things like this happen... Maybe, maybe, maybe. Dee let out a sigh and let his head fall against the wheel. "Shit!" he had never felt so unsure and blindfolded. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He heard the car behind him honk and looked up. His luck that traffic moved on the moment he did not watch. But now he was able to drive into the garage beneath the precinct. Finally he made it.

Without further hesitation or thinking he lft his car and made it to the elevator. He tried to surpress all thoughts of Ryo until he was on the floor of the investigation department and surrounded by colleagues and friends. It was not easy to get his head free because all parts of him screamed for Ryo and his beautiful face haunted Dee.

Finally the doors slid open and Dee escaped the loneliness of the elevator only to be greeted by a very quiet investigation department. Hell it was wednesday evening it was never REALLY quiet. But right now it was. 'Bad luck, Dee...' he thought and looked through the glassdoors. In one bureau he could see Drake on the sofa, his eyes closed. He had a double shift as far as Dee knew and if it was a quiet evening sleep was a precious thing to get.

When the young detective reached the door of JJ's bureau he hesitated. He knew he looked like a mess with the dark bags under his eyes and hair ruffled and shirt knitted and all... To hell with it. His last chance would not wait for him. If he failed in getting Ryo back now he would never get him back.

"JJ" he greated the younger man when he entered his office. Said man looked up but the usual smile did not spread on his face until his eyes gleamed and he drooled. Strange reaction. "Am I not attractive anymore?" Dee growled and now JJ gave a laugh. It was short and not heartfelt. JJ was in professional mode.

"Sorry, Dee, I thought you hated when I jump you."

"I do, but it irritates me when you do NOT jump at me." JJ winked at him.

"And you look like shit, Dee... " he let his words trail off and turned towards his computer.

"Anything new. Have you heard something from Ryo?" Dee asked and without surprise he realized that his heart stung when he just spoke his name. This was really bad and that made Dee even more nervous. Hell, he was a cop for ten years now and sometimes he still felt as if he had just left the academy and as if this city just waited to eat up a fresh cop like him. This should not happen he felt too young when he should be professional. He shook his head to clear it of such disturbing thoughts and turned his attention back to JJ.

"He has not called or wasn't here gain if that is what you mean, so no, I have heard nothing of him after he left. Or fled as it is... He nearly ran out of my office and to the elevators. There he couldn't stand still while he waited. I watched him until he was in the elevator. He was so unlike himself... Either you did something that shocked him deeply or someone else did. And I presume you did not do anything to him, right, Dee?"

Dee silently counted to three. '1' He would never do anything to Ryo. '2' Well, nothing that made him edgy or act strange like this. '3' He knew that JJ had to take all possibilities into view. That included himself hurting Ryo. "No JJ, I just yelled at him that he is a bastard when he...broke up and introduced me to this woman. Stella." He spit out her name like it was poisenous and JJ nodded. "He is used to me getting loud. And he is used to people call him even worse things than bastard. That is not what caused him to act so strange. Damn!" This was so frustrating.

"That was exactly what I expected." JJ smiled. Dee cursed under his breath. Why hadn't Ryo talked to JJ what was wrong? It hurt that he did not say a word to Dee but to JJ. But at least he had tried to tell him something. Why had Ryo been pussyfooting? There was a missing piece in this puzzle but Dee was not yet able to put a finger on what it was.

"Don't give up right now. It is enough for me to see Ryo freak out but I need you with your brains and senses at full attention! Dee, when Ryo said her name his voice was unstable and even stranger than before. SHE is the key, believe me. Think!" Dee looked up and JJ flinched when he saw his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he trembled uncontrollably. "Do you know someone by the name of Stella? Has Ryo ever talked about a girl with this name? A friend perhaps, someone he has seen." Dee shook his head and tried to break free from JJ's grip.

"Let go of me!" he barked and shoved JJ away with so much force that the man stumbled back against his desk.

"Dee... get a grip!" he yelled back. Before one of them was able to say more the door opened and a sleepy Drake and Diana peeked inside.

"Gods, you are waking up the whole neighbourhood..." Drake complained and Diana pressed herself through a door full of Drake to get to Dee. Ignoring his protests and struggle she hugged him and pulled him down with herself onto the sofa in the corner.

"There, there... things will be okay, Dee." When he heard her voice all he could do was cry harder. Diana looked up at the other two detectives. "You boys go get some coffee for this freak and the lady!" she ordered them around. Drake looked as if he wanted to say something but JJ cut him off and ushered him out of his bureau. When Dee and Diana were alone she just brushed his hair out of his face and handed him a tissue. "Dee, we have to talk." she began when he calmed down a bit. "Ryo would never leave you. I have seen it in his eyes he loves you, damn sure! What do we have except the name of the person, Stella? Anything else?"

Dee silently handed her the piece of paper with Ryo's handwriting on it. Diana looked at it doubtfully.

"Did she write this?" the raven haired man shook his head if he would speak again his voice would fail him again. "Oh, come on! You're not a weakling, we both now. Hold yourself together one last time. Especially in the face of a beautiful lady like me!" Diana smiled at him and Dee's face brghtened, too.

"Diana... I'm sorry for this. It is just... Ryo was so calm when he was there to tell me about her. Like it did not give a damn."

"And you believe he would stay calm if he dumped you? Never... First of all he would never let you go."

"How can you be so sure, Dina?" Dee asked with so much hope in his voice it nearly broke her heart.

"I have seen him when he left JJ's office. He was shaken and he was not looking forward to leave the precinct. And what does he mean with 'surveillance'? Is he wired? You? The precinct? Small cameras maybe or mics?" Again Dee looked puzzled. He had been so narrow minded all because of Ryo.

"I will hold myself together, Dina, but I swear if this does not lead to success I'll just kill myself." Diana did not doubt his words for a second.

"We will..." she never finished her sentence because JJ opened the door with a slam. He gestured towards Dee and Diana and then at the door never saying a word. When both got up hesitantly he urged them to hurry up again without saying a word. With hurried movements he brought them both to the bathroom and began, fumble with Dee's coat.

"What the...JJ!" Dee began but again he was cut off with a sharp gesture while JJ found something that seemed very interesting to him. He placed it on one of the sinks and turned the water on. Dee and Diana stared at the small device. It was as tiny as a penny but it looked dangerous. Maybe because it looked harmless but could them all get into huge trouble.

"Congrats's Dee...your partner spies on you!"

Ryo hid his face in his hands while he heard Diana and his partner speak. They suspected that he had Dee wired... Perhaps they would find the small thing and everything would be solved soon.

"Aww... poor baby is crying." Stella said when she heard Dee's sobs. She smiled at Ryo. "And you? Gonna cry, too?"

"You will pay for this." Ryo said and Stella laughed. A hysteric laugh on the verge of insanity.

"Not I will pay, Ryo, nor will you. Dee... Dee will pay!"

TBC


	4. The other side

AN: I'm curious myself where this may lead because my characters tend to develop a life of their own... I don't know if this is normal but at least it keeps the story exciting while writing it. Does this sound strange? Perhaps, but I guess some of you know exactly what I mean ;) Okay, on with the story before this gets strange...

The other side

Ryo was sitting on the bed in Stella's apartment and stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face. His brain worked double shifts but he wasn't able to find a solution for this whole situation. They had heard Dee and JJ talk, then Dee and Diana. She was a very clever person and watched this from all possible angles. Dee did not need surveillance, this was not what he had meant. From the tone in Diana's voice she knew that. The other three possibilities were the following:

1.: Ryo had to be surveilled. This was not possible because they did not know where Ryo was. So Diana knew that this was not what he had meant when he scrabbled on this paper.

2.: The station was under surveillance. That would make sense but only to a certain point because places could be switched during an investigation.

3.: Dee was wired. Ryo was sure that this was the possibility Diana would check first because this was all about Dee. They all knew that Ryo would never do this to him - at least that was what he hoped - which means that the only thing that made sense was to wire Dee.

He was not sure if they had come to a conclusion yet but the device was still with Dee. They heard him go to the bathroom after his talk with Diana. Probably because he needed to splash cold water on his face to get a clear head. Ryo smiled. This was so typically Dee.

With a sudden sting of pain he realized how much he missed the loud man. Ryo closed his eyes and again he saw the terror stricken face of him. Damn. He had wanted him to be safe. And slip the small device in his coat pocket but he had not meant to hurt him so much. He felt guilty because he had not been able to let any emotion show on his face. If he had let this affect him he had clung to Dee and pleaded for help. But with Stella hearing their every word this was no possibility. So broke Dee's heart.

Maybe this was best. Ryo was still sure that he was straight but he never had the nerve to tell Dee. But why does it hurt so much to see him in pain. 'Because he is your friend.' Yes, and his partner. 'Bullshit, Ryo! You care more than you want to confess to yourself.' He knew these voices in his head so well. They were always there when Dee kissed him. They weren't there when Barclay had tried a few times. When the commissioner had tried his whole body screamed NO. And the two small voices in his head agreed for once that they did not want this. But Dee... Hell, he confused him.

Ryo looked at Stella. She WAS very beautiful, that was obvious. When he had first seen her, he had noticed this but he had never even thought about dating her. Even not before he knew what she was up to... And the reason for it was that all he could think of was Dee and what he would feel if Ryo went out with a woman. He felt guilty. Plain and simple. And you do not feel guilty if someone doesn't mean anything to you.

Maybe he should face the facts, His heart started to race when he looked at Dee's handsome face. He called Dee's face handsome. Beautiful even with this piercing green eyes and raven black hair, the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. When you looked at Dee you knew that this man was so full of life and laughter. The younger man had a passion so many others lacked. Ryo smiled. He wished he could be so reckless and unafraid like Dee, too. He admired the man for all that he was. He liked to look at him and to watch him when he slept. He loved the way he moved in his sleep and the way Dee unconsciously interlaced his fingers with Ryo's while he slept over. Oh Gods... Ryo shook his head. This was not the moment to think about things like that! 'Get a grip!'

When the door opened Ryo started and looked up to see Stella walk into the room. She always wore a tight black dress that highlighted her breasts. It had no effect on Ryo. And the sway of her hips and her inviting smile had him unaffected, too. Other men would jump her like madmen even in this situation. He had seen things like this before. A part of him wished that he wanted to have her but he simply felt nothing. When he thought of Dee on the other hand... He felt his thoughts turn a dangerous direction and looked at Stella.

"Hey, my precious Ryo." she said and sat down next to him. "In for some fun?" He knew where this was going and edged away a bit. "No? well I thought these were nice to look at..." Stella smiled and gestured towards her decoltee. When she saw the look on his face her smile faltered. "Oh, come on. You told Dee so often that you are straight. So like it!" She traced a finger over his lips, the nails scraping them painfully.

"Just leave me alone." Ryo pressed out his back pressed up against the wall. He wanted to go home and have a nice evening with Bikky and Dee... They were his family they made him feel at home and he wanted to see them. "I do not even know what you want from us" 'Us? You and Dee are "us"?' The voice of doubt in his head taunted him.

"Well, Ryo, let me explain then." she said and settled next to him on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder like they were a couple. He tried to get away from her touch but she wouldn' let her. "Dee is responsible for something that made me very, very upset. And he loves you more than anything." It stung Ryo when she said that. "So you are his weak spot. I can use you to hurt him like he hurt me so many years before. I don't know, maybe I need to even kill you before his very eyes." It only disturbed Ryo because he knew that Dee would die on the inside when she did this. He would never be the same happy and life-loving person as he was now. Ryo did not want him to hurt, to cry. He wanted to be with him. Just his simple thing.

And now that he realized it was over? Life was not fair.

"He will find me." Ryo said more to himself than to Stella. He would not give up on Ryo especially not now when he had heard from JJ and Diana that he had been at the precinct and acted so strange. Stella laughed harshly.

"Yes, I think so, too. That is what I want. I will torture him to no end to see what I will do to you before his own very eyes."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Can we trace where the data from this mic is sent to?" Dee asked Diana. They were sitting in Dee's apartment. For the microphone he had said goodbye to Diana in the car and she had waited until he had taken off his coat in the bedroom and covered it with the sheets of his bed. Then he went silently into the kitchen and made coffee when Diana entered his apartment. They were talking in a whisper because they did not want the device to catch them talking. Diana shook her head no.

"It does not work like a mobile phone or phone. The only thing we can try is the serial number but these things are seldom registered..." she smiled triumphantly. "but Ryo has given us another hint." Dee looked up only to see her wave the paper in front of his eyes. "Ryo has given us her last name."

Dee was not sure if Diana was joking. The paper was blank except for the one word they already had looked at too often. "Surveillance." He read out loud. "Like before, Dina, it has not changed." She frowned and stood up, walking a few steps back. The farther she got the clearer it got what she meant. The first part of the word was written in thin lines, the last parts seemed thicker. As if the pencil had been empty and Ryo had tried to make it work better. "Lance..." Dee read out the last part which was highloghted and smiled grimly.

"You got it, detective." Diana said and sat down again. "I haven't noticed first but when I nearly forgot it in the car and looked at it from a standing position I saw it. Nice, hm? I will give JJ a call he shall check who she is, if there is any record on this woman."

Dee suddenly went very pale. Perhaps they would find a record on her. He did not know. But he did know that he had heard her name before.

Stella Lance!

TBC

Sorry, that this is so short… I will make up for it next time ;)

Reviews are love!


	5. Lingering

I'm so very sorry that it took me SO long to update my story. I had so much to do I forgot that there was something open and … Sorry! I will upload the next chapter beginning of next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (they belong to Sanami Matoh). The plot is mine :)

**Lingering**

Diana turned towards Dee. The raven haired man had turned unbelievingly pale and she feared he would just collapse on her now. "The name rings a bell, right?" she asked and Dee slowly nodded. He had nearly forgotten about Stella and her father Rupert Lance. It was so long ago… ages! "Tell me what you know about her. The slightest hint might help us to find her and Ryo." Diana urged. Dee nodded again. Ryo. He needed to get him out of her greedy hands.

"She is completely mad. A nut case." Dee began his eyes still wide with shock. "She told me to get her father out of jail but I was just a new cop. I just left the academy and she wanted me to do this." Now he shook his head to get his thoughts clear. It did not work as expected.

"Huh? Just begin at the beginning, Dee. We are losing precious time when you babble like that. Get a grip or I will stuff you into your tub and shower you with ice cold water until you can think straight again!" the young FBI agent was tired of waiting and Dee being so confused. It confused her as well and she needed him to help her. Especially as he seemed to know more about that woman they were now looking for.

"When I finished my last year at the academy I met Stella. She was really beautiful, I was young, my hormones running berserk and so we ended up in bed together. Just a few times and we never went out properly it wasn't a relationship at all. At that time she had worked in the cafeteria of the academy and I haven't seen her again after I finished. Only a few months later I was involved in a case about a murder in Queens. It was pure coincidence that I was the one who arrested him. Rupert Lance. I caught him when he was robbing a drug store and I wasn't even on duty but I caught him and learned who he was." Dee sighed when he remembered that day. He had just run over to a corner store because he had needed shower gel or tooth paste… he couldn't even tell as it was so long ago.

"Sounds like a nice coincidence for a cop in his first year. This surely pimped up you vitae." Diana actually giggled but turned back to professional mode when she looked at Dee's troubled face. "Go on, Dee." She said.

"I didn't know he was the father of Stella until she showed up in my apartment the day after I caught Rupert. I knew that he had raped and killed three women over the past year and Stella talked about him as if he was the most innocent creature walking on the surface of our earth. She kind of made the victims responsible that they have been killed." The huge man shivered. "I thought it was because she loved her father and was in a state of shock. She was not but I learned that later in court when she made her testimony as a witness. But this evening in my apartment she was so vulnerable that I let her in and talked to her for long hours." Diana knew where this was going and she rolled her eyes. "Hell, yes, Dina! I know it was wrong. But if I hadn't done it willingly she would have raped me. The whole evening she pressed up her huge-" He made a gesture in front of his chest and again Diana rolled her eyes upwards. "-breasts against my shoulder or chest or back or whatever part of me she could press them up against. What do you think a man does when a woman strips naked in front of him?" Dee was angry at himself and the FBI agent could see it clearly.

"Shhh… you cannot change the past. But it is good that you know so much about her. We can nail her down in short time and you will get Ryo back."

"Don't tell him about Stella!" Dee pleaded with a strange expression in his eyes. I want him back and the last he wants to hear is stories about my ex lovers." Diana nodded and Dee went on with his story: "So we ended up in bed again and in the morning I felt more than bad about it. I knew it was a mistake and tried to get up without waking her but she realized I was trying to sneak out of bed and grabbed me." Something dawned on him. "She knew very well what her body did to me. I like when women are beautiful but I hate when they know. Perhaps that is the reason why I never wanted a deeper relationship with her. Sooner or later she would've run to the next man and the next. I know trouble when I see it. This morning she told me that her father should get freed from jail. I doubted her words. He was a murderer and his victims had suffered in more than one way. But she pleaded and begged me that I should try to do something that the judge would let him loose. Even if I had enough influence on a judge I had never done this. And it was then that I realized that Stella was as crazy as her father and I threw her out of my apartment. Literally. I shoved her out the door and threw her bag out after her." Shivering hands covered Dee's handsome face. "For a full hour she stayed in front of my door and pounded on it and shouted at me. She threatened that she would always know where I was and once I would be happy she would destroy me…" His voice trailed off.

"Why didn't you mention this to anyone?", Diana asked. She was speechless this was the worst end a relationship – no matter how close people are – could end. It was frightening to even hear Dee talk about it and she felt sympathy for the crushed man who stood in the kitchen, shivering like a leaf while he re-lived these fatal moments.

"I thought she was just confused because of her Dad. And I felt so ashamed that I have slept with her that night. I couldn't talk about this… And after the trial for her father I never heard from her again. Until now and this is the worst that could happen." He looked up at Diana with haunted eyes and she couldn't resist the urge to reach out her hand and caress his terror stricken face. "I miss him so much. And I'm so afraid that she hurts him or even kills him. I cannot live without Ryo." Dee confessed. Diana tried to soothe him by gently caressing his hair while guiding him to a chair to make him sit down.

"Honey, you will get him back." If Stella would kill Ryo Diana herself would avenge him. Dee and Ryo were her dear friends and she didn't want to see them suffer. She would hunt Stella down and kick her ass for good. "Is Stella's father still in jail?" Dee's reaction was so unexpected, that Diana instantly regretted her question. Violent sobs shook Dee's whole body and Diana got over to him again and hugged the shaking man from behind.

"He died from cancer. He was sentenced for twenty years which was already too much for Stella. But he never came free again and she was so mad before she even knew that her father would be away for so long. She will be furious because he died." More sobs. "And to hurt me like I hurt her she would kill Ryo." His voice broke and he tried to hide his face from his friend. "Gods, I love him so much." Diana's heart ached when she heard those words. She could well guess that Dee never had the courage to tell Ryo face to face. Maybe that was the reason why Ryo still hesitated to be with his partner for she knew that Ryo thought that Dee was trouble. Well, in fact Dee WAS trouble he sometimes was rough and seemed exasperatingly loud mouthed but even Ryo should have noticed by now that this was no joke that Dee played on him. Diana had seen that the fair haired detective was hesitant because he was so afraid of his own feelings. But she had seen it in Ryo's eyes that there was more than friendship when he looked at Dee. Damn, this was not good.

Dee was still shaking like a leaf as all his fears and his despair of the past days had finally found a way out. Whispering words of reassurance Diana hugged him closer still. "Don't get too upset, Dee. Everything will be okay. You will see Ryo again so that you can tell him that you love him. You will see you both will be fine."

"I hope you are right." Dee managed around his sobs and slowly regained his composure.

Diana smiled mockingly and said: "I'm always right."

She was not.

TBC

The next chapter is already on my PC it just needs some rework.

Please take a few miutes to review. Thank you!


End file.
